ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Giras Brothers
and , or (also called the Gillas Brothers or Gilas Brothers), are two kaiju brothers who appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Leo. The Giras Brothers were under the control of the vile Alien Magma, and were used to destroy Planet L77, the home world of Ultraman Leo and Astra. Subtitle: History Ultraman Leo Two monsters from the Alien Magma home world, the Giras Brothers were the bodyguards of an Alien Magma that came to Earth, in hopes of seizing the planet. However, before they could cause any damage, they came face to face with Ultraseven. The Giras Brothers' strength and number overpowered Ultraseven long enough for Alien Magma to join the fray, worsening Ultraseven's chances of winning. During the beat down, Black Giras painfully twisted Ultraseven's leg and broke it, crippling the Ultra and leaving him at the mercy of Alien Magma and the Giras Brothers. Suddenly, Ultraman Leo appeared for the first time on Earth and delivered a Leo Kick to Magma's chest, and slightly evening the odds for Seven. The alien tried to call his pets to his aid, but Seven was still able to hold them off while Leo beat up Magma with his superior martial arts skill. Outmatched in strength, Magma and the Giras Brothers retreated with their lives. Not long after, the Giras Brothers rose from the ocean to attack mankind, this time by combining their power to unleash a massive tsunami on a nearby city. With the city devastated, the Giras Brothers rampaged throughout the flooded area, destroying what still stood, even with the newly formed MAC trying to stop them only to have their weapons fail in vain. Gen Ohtori transformed into Ultraman Leo for the first time, however this time he was no match for the brothers when they formed their Energy Barrier, blocking all of Ultraman Leo's efforts at stopping them. The situation worsened when Alien Magma once again came to attempt to destroy the hero, until Dan Moroboshi used his Ultra Willpower to disable Magma and the two Giras', allowing Leo to sever the two kaiju's horns, causing both master and beasts to retreat for now. Soon the Giras Brothers rose yet again from the ocean, their horns regrown, and unleashed another tsunami, this time on Tokyo Bay. MAC soon arrived to attack the twin terrors, however their firepower failed to do a thing to the sea monsters, who began to return fire. Gen transformed back into Ultraman Leo, and this time thanks to some training from Dan, the hero was prepared and swiftly gained the upper hand over the monsters, beating them down until Alien Magma appeared again, giving them time to use their power hug to gain the upper hand. But Magma proved to be no match for Leo in combat, and Leo used the Corkscrew Kick from above, which decapitated the duo, leaving both Giras' dead bodies to sink into the black depths of the ocean while Magma fled with his life. Trivia *The Giras Brothers' Tsunami attack was to pay tribute to Seagorath's ability to conjure up a Tsunami in his appearence. *Both of the Giras Brothers' roars are from Gyango and Telesdon. Red Giras has a higher pitched version. *Although not playable characters, both Giras Brothers appear in Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 as a finishing move for Alien Magma. *Although not physically seen, both Giras Brothers are monsters that make up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *The Giras Brothers and their master's fights against Ultraseven and Ultraman Leo were referenced by Ultraman Zero in New Ultraman Retsuden episode 14. *According to the non-canon Ultraman Story 0 manga, Planet Magma had hundreds of different Giras, including a yellow species and a green species. *Several books have named the spine on the Giras' back to be called their . Data - Red= Red Giras :;Stats *Height: 56 m *Weight: 40,000 t *Origin: Planet Magma :;Powers and Weapons *Cranial Horn: Red Giras can use his horn to bash enemies. **Horn Beam: Red Giras, while lacking the advanced strength of his brother, is capable of firing an energy beam from his horn. **Tsunami Ray: By firing two blue beams of energy from their horns, the Giras Brothers can create a tsunami. *Giras Spin: By locking their bodies together in a hug, the Giras Brothers can conjure an electrified forcefield around them by spinning around. **Giras Spin Energy Bolts: Both Giras Brothers can fire blue bolts of energy from their horns during the Giras Spin. *Adept Swimmer: Both Giras Brothers are adept swimmers. *Smoke Screen Ray: Red Giras fires a yellow ray from his nostrils facing the ground, were ever the ray hits a yellow cloud will arise as a cover for it to escape danger. Red Giras Energy Bullet.png|Horn Beam Giras Tsunami Ray.png|Tsunami Ray Giras Brothers Giras Spin.png|Giras Spin Giras Brothers Giras Spin Energy Bolts.png|Giras Spin Energy Bolts Red Giras Adept Swimmer.png|Adept Swimmer Yellow_screen.png|Smoke Screen Ray }} Merchandise 1_13de8679375ce2158fd3a85cf259f391.jpg redgiras_01.jpg|X-Plus 25cm Red Giras blackgiras_01.jpg|X-Plus 25cm Black Giras redgiras_06.jpg|X-Plus Giras Brothers Gallery girasu.jpg Black-Giras_0.jpg god no help me.jpg hug.png ultraseven tastes defeat.png atack the seven.png destroy the seven.png monster love.png seven is los.png seven dead.png this is the kind of content I like to see.png Ultraseven_vs_Black_Giras_&_Red_Giras.jpeg do it magma.png Gdfkgdf.jpg seven vs magma and girasu.jpg this scene is painful.png poor seven.png that must hurt.png seven defeated.png seven bondage.png I love this shot tbh.png honestly amazing shot.png tiday wave.png honestly the opening is so good.png thats how you convey scale.png people flee.png hug hug hug.png fire on water.png Giras Brothers.jpg Red-Giras_0.jpg Red-Giras_I.png Red_Giras.jpeg Giras-0.jpg GIRAS I.jpg Ultraman-Leo-Gillas-Brothers.jpg GIRAS-LEO.jpg Red Giras and Black Giras v Ultraman Leo.png GIRAS II.jpg GIRAS III.jpg Category:Ultraman Leo Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution 3 Characters Category:Water Kaiju Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution 2 Characters Category:First Kaiju